Un nouveau Loufoque à Poudlard
by nodoka89400
Summary: Pendant les vacances d'été, Draco a rencontrer un jeune homme dont il est tombé sous le charme mais est contraint de le quitter quand vient pour lui le début d'une nouvelle année. C'était sans conter sur se beau blond vénicien !
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fiction sera écrite dans le cadre d'un ****pari bénéfique ****entre moi et aosarah ,**

**chacune devra écrire une fiction avec draco Malfoy et un personnage OC homme, dans le pari on a d'abord définit notre personnage et non l'histoire, et autour de se personnage et Draco ( qui seront en couple )on devra écrire environ vingt chapitre.**

En guise de Prologue nous vous présentons nos personnages oc toutes les deux, à savoir que la fiction « Deuxième Potter à l'horizon » sera de aosarah et « Un nouveau Loufoque à Poudlard » de moi,

les deux personnages oc nous appartiennent, et les autres sont à J.K Rowling,

ses deux fanfictions contiendrons du slash gay,homophobe sera malvenu ici et le raiting ne sera pas la pour rien vous voilà prévenu ^^

si vous voulez garder le suspens des personnages OC alors passez aux chapitre premier, les personnages seront décrit ci-dessous

notre histoire commence à la fin de la5eme année, le début des vacances,

personnage OC de moi :

prénom:_John_

nom:_Lovegood_

age:_17ans_

signe astrologique:_lion_

nationalité:_japonais_

taille/poids: _1m70/70k_

cheveux:_blond vénitien_

yeux:_émeraude et le deuxième saphir_

morphologie:_mince et assez musclé_

métier ou études:_Poudlard, 7eme année_

loisirs:_quiditch, sport de combat, la couture, roman d'aventure_

avenir envisagé:_Aurore_

tenu vestimentaire:_décontracté_

pêcher mignon:_choses diverses mignonnes_

aime:_les peluches, le chocolat, faire enrager Draco_

déteste:_se prendre la tête, les films d'horreurs_

personnage OC de aosarah :

prénom:_Alexandre_

nom:_Potter_

age: _18ans_

signe astrologique: _Balance_

nationalité: _Français_

taille/poids: _1m78/72kilo_

cheveux:_noir dans un style coiffé/décoiffé_

yeux:_bleu_

morphologie:_plutôt musclé et mince_

métier ou études:_mannequin pour une marque de jeans, étude de management par correspondance_

loisirs:_musculation, se détendre, le patin à glace_

avenir envisagé:_manageur_

tenu vestimentaire:_décontracté chic_

pêcher mignon: _le champagne_

aime:_les séries policières, les romans policiers, être sexy_

déteste:_la pagaille, les préjuger, ne pas savoir quoi faire_

**voilà, voilà !^^ La prochaine fois je laisserais places aux premiers chapitres qui arriveront vite !^^ **

**J'espère que vous aimerez les histoires et que vous laisserez pleins de review !^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! ^^ Alors comme je vous les promis hier dans le prologue que j'ai en commun avec aosarah voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction « Un nouveau Loufoque à Poudlard » qui consistera en un prologue mais qui, cette fois, seras propre à cette fiction. ^^ **

**Voilà ! ^^ Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant être à la hauteur de vos attentes !^^**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

C'est la fin des vacances dans une semaine les cours reprendront.

Draco malfoy n'avait pas envies de retourner en cours. Il voulait rester en vacances avec son mec son John sa chose lunatique dégantée bourrin mais terriblement et au combien belle et sexy.

Il savait pourtant que cela était impossible car celui qui accaparait maintenant son cœur devait repartir le lendemain pour le Japon son pays d'origine. Il le lui avait dit la veille au soir.

Penser à son futur départ lui fit pousser un soupir de désespoir ce qui fit se lever vers lui les beaux yeux pétillants et envoutant de l'homme de ses pensées :

« Pourquoi se soupir ange ? » demanda se dernier

« Ce n'est rien ! Je viens de repenser que tu partais demain et cela me déprime d'avance ! » répondit d'un air lasse le dit « ange »

« Alors, il va falloir que je remonte ton moral et le miens par la même occasion, car notre « séparation » proche me désespère autant que toi ! » lui dit-il.

« Tu sais ? Il va falloir que tu trouves de sacrés bon arguments et de supères bonnes activités pour me redonner la pêche ! » Dit draco avec un étrange regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

« Mais enfin ange ! Tu sais très bien que je trouve toujours d'excellents arguments et de très bonnes activités pour t'occuper ! » Répondit le japonais avec un faux air outré alors que ses magnifiques yeux brillaient d'une lueur amusée.

« Je sais ! Je dis juste que cette fois tu devras être encore plus persuasif pour que je te suive que d'habitude ! » Répondit draco avec cette fois, dans le regard, un mélange entre un air de défit et un air provocateur que le jeune blond vénitien fit semblant d'ignorer quand il lui proposa son programme de pour la soirée.

« Dans ce cas... , Je te propose que nous allions une dernière fois sur le jolie et mignon petit îlot que nous avons trouvé la dernière fois afin de se faire une belle promenade aux clair de lune ! »

« Ce programme me semble plaisant mais pitié ! Arête de me faire ton regard de chat potée ! Tu sais que je n'y résiste,...je ne le supporte pas ! » Répondit le serpentard en se rattrapant de justesse.

« Allons-y alors ! Si on attend trop longtemps on ne verra plus rien et je n'ai pas envie d'allumer ma baguette ! Je tiens à garder les mains libres pour cette ballades qui, je le sens, vas être extra ! » Dit John avec un regard espiègle et dévoreur, ce qui fit rougir les jolies joue porcelaine de notre ange blond platine...

Se jours-là, la soirée de nos deux tourtereaux fut, comme John l'avait pressentis, extra. Ils ne cessèrent de se câliner, s'embrasser, se taquiner, pour finir en bottée confortablement blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la chambre du beau japonais.

Le lendemain fut difficile et vit sonner l'heure des adieux pour les deux amants.

Draco et John s'embrassèrent longuement avant que se dernier prenne le porte-au-loin qui le ramena chez lui.

Pour Draco c'était le début d'une semaine de torture loin des bras de la personne pour qui, et pour la première fois, il éprouvait de réels sentiments.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est la fin de mon prologue !^^<strong>

**Je sais il est un chouya dépriment et ne correspond pas à la catégorie de mon romance/humour de mon histoire mais c'était nécessaire afin de vous présenter dans quelle circonstance mes persos principaux se sont connus et quitté !**

**Sinon j'ai prévus de mettre des couples avec des personnages secondaire dans les chapitres qui vont suivre et j'aimerais que vous me disiez vos préférences s'il vous plait !^^ (Je prendrais pour mon histoire les couples qui ont reçu le plus de proposition, désolée pour ceux qui ne verront pas leurs choix effectués !)**

**Voilà, voili, voilou !^^**

**P.S : Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Des reviews !^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous mes chers lectrice(s) et lecteur(s) !^^**

**Avant toutes choses, je tiens a m'excuser pour l'attente plus que longue que je vous ai fait subir mais je suis bien décider a continuer et finir cette histoire peu importe le temps qu'il me faudra pour cela ! ^^ **

**C'est donc avec joie et une nouvelle motivation que je publie maintenant le tout premier vrai chapitre de mon histoire « Un nouveau Loufoque à Poudlard » !^^**

**J'espère que vous aimerez le lire autant que moi j'ai pus aimer l'écrire !^^**

**Mais bon je vais cesser mon petit blablas et vous laisser lire cette fiction tranquillement tout en me répandant une foi encore en excuses suite à la longue attente que vous avez dut subir !^^**

Chapitre 1 : « Une rentrée, une surprise, une annonce »

_Le soir de la rentrée scolaire, au château de Poudlard, célèbre école de sorcellerie que nous connaissons bien, un jeune serpentard ayant les cheveux blond platine, le teint laiteux et de magnifiques yeux argentés était assis et perdu dans ses pensées, quelques peu agitées, quand il vit sa moitié entrer parmi les premières années._

_*POV Draco*_

Mais que fait – il ici ?! Il m'avait dit qu'il devait rentrée dans son école japonaise dont j'ai encore oublié le nom !

Il me l'a dit ou pas ? Voilà que j'ai des doutes ! Attend que je réfléchisse !...si si si, il me l'a bien dit !

Ahhhhhhhh mais ça y est j'ai compris ! Il voulait me faire la surprise alors, il a inventé son histoire de « Je dois rentrer au Japon. »

Bien que l'intention soit délicate je vais le tuer !

Non mais il se prend pour qui, lui, pour me faire déprimer ainsi pendant toute une semaine ?!

Cette fois c'est décidé, je fais de l'abstinence !...Mais n'importe quoi moi ! Je me punirais moi-même en faisant ça ! Le sexe j'aime trop ça !...surtout avec lui ! Qu'est-ce que c'était bien cet été !

...

...

...

Bon faut que je me calme moi ! Que Blaise et Pansy me regarde avec des yeux étonnés et emplis d'interrogations passe encore par contre, quand il s'agit de mes deux gorilles de Crabe et Goyle là, non ça ne passe pas ! Mais alors pas du tout !

Elle a dit quoi là ? La Macgo ? C'est enfin à lui ce n'est pas trop tôt j'ai failli attendre !

C'est Lovegood son nom de famille ! Comme Luna Lovegood ! Il s'appelle John Lovegood !

Remarque cela explique des choses bien que je dois avouer qu'il est plus intelligent que sa sœur ou sa cousine ! D'ailleurs, ils sont quoi eux ? Frère et sœur ou cousin/cousine ? Faut que je lui demande !

Ils ne sont quand même pas mariés ! Non, non, c'est impossible ! Les mariages avec les mineurs sont interdits par la loi ! Ils sont surement frère et sœur !

...

...

Décidément ! Qu'est se qu'il est beau, bon, sexy et excitant ce mec !

...

...

Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi long ! Pourquoi ca prend tant de temps hein pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui faut a se vieux choixpeau tout rapiécé pour se décider a mettre MON copain dans MA maison !

...

...

Ah enfin il va l'annoncer, il va le dire oui il va le faire !

...

...

Argggg ! Malheurs , horreur, enfer , damnation ! Pourquoi tant d'espoirs réduit à néant ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'est pas vers moi cher les serpents ?

...

...

Je suis sur qu'il l'a fait exprès pour m'enrager ! John pourquoi tu m'abandonnes ? Pourquoi t'es à Serdaigle ?

...

...

Bon faut que je me ressaisisse ! relativise draco , relativise ! ça aurais pu être pire , il aurait pu être à Grifondor et l'autre balafré de sauveur aurait essayé de me le piquer ! Si il croix que je l'ai pas vue saint potty entrain de regarder MON copain il va devoir se racheter d'urgence une paire de lunettes car je vais lui faire bouffer les sienne !

...

...

Oula faut vraiment que je me calme ! je réagit comme Pansy quand quelqu'un s'approche trop près de Théo ! Je réagi comme une fille ! Bon je peux le faire , je peux me calmer ! Tien je vais manger et parler à Pansy ça va me calmer ! Enfin j'espère ! C'est même pas dit d'ailleurs !

_*Fin POV Draco*_

Le repas se termina sens incident et les élèves quittèrent peu à peu la grande salle pour se rendre dans leurs dortoirs respectif.

Ne voyant pas sa moitié dans cette marré d'étudiant Draco quitta sa table et se dirigea d'un pas non motivé vers sa salle commune.

Il venait de passer les statues qui encadraient l'escalier menant aux cachots quand il fut entraîné par deux bras qui le bloquèrent contre le mur derrière l'une d'elle . Il eu juste le temps de reconnaître John que celui-ci l'entraînait dans un ballet de langue dont il avait le secret .

**Et voilà pour se chapitre !^^ J'espère qu'il ne détonne pas trop à coté de mon prologue et surtout que vous apprécierez le fait que Draco soit un peu (beaucoup) OOC dans se chapitre ! ^^**

**Si vous avez des critiques n'hésitez pas ! Je les acceptes toutes tant qu'elles ne sont pas insultante et qu'elles restent correctes !**

**_P.S: Si quelqu'un se sent d'attaque pour corriger mes erreurs d'orthographe et/ou de syntaxe ,etc... qu'il me le fasse savoir histoire que cette histoire soit plus plaisante à vos yeux de lecteurs car j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas agréable de lire une fiction bourrée de fautes ! _ **


End file.
